My Last Dance
by smilingxqueen
Summary: Snow fell slowly like diamonds, covering the ground like a warm blanket. It's beautiful, but I just couldn't appreciate it without him. Moreover...how in the world could he ever forget my birthday! MikanxNatsume
1. Disappointment

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this fic.

**A/N**: This is my first fic of Gakuen Alice..please enjoy and review! ^^

* * *

.-+-.

**My Last Dance**

Chapter 1:

_Disappoinment_

.-+-.

The clock ticked the seconds by of the most significant day of my life. I waited… I waited as the frantic MC repeated his name over and over. I waited as I hear the guests gossip and whisper all around me, clearly displeased. I waited while I imagined his figure appear from the entrance of the gala room and slowly walking towards me. I imagined him wearing a black vest that he hates being dressed in but still wore it on. He may have this sly grin on his handsome face and a playful sparkle in his crimson eyes. On his hand there would be a huge bouquet of my favorite flowers–yellow daffodils. I imagined him walking up to me, kiss my cheeks and ask for a dance which I would happily accept. Everything would be perfect. My last dance would be with the person I love the most in this world. He would be my last dance…Hyuuga Natsume.

_Mikan…_

A soft hand was shaking my shoulder softly but I couldn't see whose it was. My mind was a complete blank like an empty chalkboard I remember once at school. It didn't matter anymore. I don't want to wake up from this empty room. Reality hurts too much…

"Mikan!!"

…but it was not as painful as the baka-gun that my bestfriend used to rouse me from my reverie. Aww…I wanted to stay in my solitary world. I looked up to the soulful purple eyes of my bestfriend, Hotaru Imai. She was a smart girl, the best of our class. I've known her since we were little kids and nothing could ever break us apart. Hotaru, as perfect as she is, sometimes doesn't show any emotion but she always look out for me and I love her for that. She's my best-est friend in the whole wi— another hit from the baka-gun collided with my face.

"Mikan! Are you listening? Get out of that daze of yours!"

I touched my burning cheek and pouted. "Ok, ok!"

I gazed at her once again. Her expression changed this time. Hotaru's eyes wandered to the doors of the gala room and shook her head at me.

"He's not coming…" Her voice lowered to a whisper which only I heard.

Reality hit me again. I breathed slowly but in each breath my chest felt like it was out of air. I was drowning…drowning in reality. I thought everything would be perfect. I thought, even for once, everything would go smoothly like in my dreams. But fate seemed to hate me. Hotaru noticed the sad aura in me for she raised her baka-gun threateningly, her eyes aglow with rage.

"That Natsume! If ever I'll see him his corpse wouldn't be recognized as that of a human. How dare he place a frown on your face? That's my job!"

I laughed loudly at Hotaru's statement. My heart lightened for a while at her attempt to cheer me up. But, I still couldn't smile. I couldn't be cheered up. And it's all because of that stupid, idiotic Hyuuga Natsume.


	2. Agenda

.-+-.

**My Last Dance**

Chapter 2:

_Agenda_

.-+-.

My name is Mikan Sakura. I'm just your average 17 year old student of Alice Academy. I'm nothing special compared to my best friend, Hotaru Imai. She has this weird power that enables her to make special gadgets and out-of-this-world technology. Many people call this power as 'alice'. I was proud because my best friend has an alice; but, little by little, everyone around me began to acquire their own alices. I was the only one who has no alice to brag about. My eyes sparkled in amazement and envy at the people around me. Slowly, I felt like I didn't belong in that classroom.

But that was a long time ago…

I didn't think about my classmates like that anymore. Friendship overshadowed my envy and my time with them made me forget about alices. There was also one other person who has no alice in our class. Hyuuga Natsume, the most reserved person in the whole planet! That doesn't stop the girls from swooning over him though. I must admit, he's pretty good-looking and cool. He's the type of person you'd usually see by himself, a total loner and all-around baddie. Popular as he is, there is only one person that he trusted. His animal-loving bestfriend, Ruka-pyon. Even though we didn't talk at first, we eventually became friends (…?) that even grew more deeper. Natsume, of all people, became my boyfriend. We started dating a year after we met. Were just your ordinary couple. I thought I'd never go out with someone like him, arrogant and obnoxious. But as I got to know him better, I found out that he wasn't such a bad guy after all. My love story isn't that interesting as he always calls me names, doing perverse things to me and being an over-all pain-in-the-neck. Though we fight often, I know that he loves me and I love him. Years passed and we have gone through a lot of changes but we're still the same. And now, the most important day of my life is nearing. My 18th birthday. Of course, there will be a cotillion.

Right Theme

Right Music

Right Venue

Right Dress

Right Food

18 Candles

18 Gifts

18 Flowers

I was planning for weeks for this important day. Weeks of planning that had gone to waste. Hyuuga Natsume, you'll pay for this. You. Will. Pay.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter... The preceding chapters would be how our main character planned her 18th birthday. Will become interesting, I promise. Read and Review!! ^^


	3. Right Theme

.-+-.

**My Last Dance**

Chapter 3:

_Right Theme_

.-+-.

"It's starting to get 'brr, brr' since its December…"

There was an awkward moment of silence after my senior said that statement. We looked at him with indifferent faces…then, with no apparent reason, we all bursted out laughing! It was to be expected of that person for he has an Alice that makes people laugh with his corny jokes. We were in our special classes that time and our teacher, who has an Alice of time traveling, wasn't around…yet again.

"Ah~ It's really no fun without Noda-chi around."

I turned my head to look at another senior—who was seated right next to me—with jet black hair and a bored expression. He was the person that helped me the most althroughout my life in Alice Academy, my Tsubasa-senpai. Unlike me, Tsubasa-senpai has the Shadow Manipulation Alice. He used it to save me from the bullies when we first met. Tsubasa-senpai took good care of me…until now. Well, he already graduated from Alice Academy so he supports me from outside.

"So, Mikan, your birthday is nearing…what's your plan?"

A smile lit up my face as I heard the familiar voice that only belonged to Misaki-senpai. She and Tsubasa-senpai have been very close since I met them, they're inseparable. I nodded at her and beamed.

"Yup! I've been thinking about my theme…" I looked up at her with sparkling eyes. "You must've held a debut before, Misaki-senpai, what was your theme?"

"Me?" I nodded furiously when she pointed a finger at her face. She blushed as she rubbed her temple with her hand. "I…uh…I-I'm a fan of Bruce Lee so…"

At her confession, everybody in the class laughed. As expected from Misaki-senpai…she's more like a guy than a girl. Tsubasa-senpai laughed the hardest which earned him a good punch in the skull by Misaki-senpai. As she strangled his head in her arms, Misaki-senpai looked at me with a sly grin.

"So…what's it gonna be Mikan? What's your theme gonna be?"

I twiddled with my fingers as a thousand ideas raced across my mind, but none of them seemed to work. My other seniors looked down at me with curious expressions.

"You still here?"

All of our eyes went to the door and there we saw an evil, dark shadow that leaned on the door frame. The silhouette came closer and everybody sighed heavily. It was just my boyfriend, Hyuuga Natsume. He walked up to me with hands on his pockets. As he passed by my classmates, he stared at them through his nose like they were pieces of dirt. As he approached, Natsume spat and kicked Tsubasa-senpai's chair, making him fly towards the sky and crash landing in the ground.

"Natsume!"

He snorted and sat right next to me with his arm around my shoulder in a protective, vice-like grip. Many of my classmates shook their heads and looked at me with pitiful faces. It's as if they were disappointed of me by picking a guy who's not suited to be my boyfriend. I sighed and glared at Natsume.

"Natsume, if you just treat people this way you'd better go somewhere else. And besides, don't you have a special class today?"

"I'm not going anywhere," he replied, apathetically.

"Now, now Natsume-kun."

Our special class teacher Noda-sensei suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a finger wagging at Natsume

"NODA-SENSEI!!"

He barely got out alive when the whole class glomped him.

"Nice Noda-chi. You're finally here!

"Where've you been?"

"The past this time," he said as he turned to me. From behind him, he took a golden wand. I came closer with my eyes widening in familiarity. Noda-sensei handed it over to me with a refreshing smile. "It was exhilarating watching you fly, Sakura-san. Sorry I wasn't able to watch it at the actual event."

My eyes sparkled as I received that stick with a glowing star glued to the end. That stick was handmade for the cheering competition on Sports Day. We were dressed as butterflies and bees then.

"That's it! A fairy theme!" Misaki-senpai blurted.

"Isn't that great?" Tsubasa-senpai said as he placed a hand on my head and grinned—but later took off it because of Natsume's blazing eyes. "It really suits you, Mikan."

I smiled and nodded at my senior and then turned to my boyfriend to see his reaction. My eyes slightly widen as I watch him stare at an open window with a look that seemed so far away. I lightly touched his hand and whispered his name, "Natsume…?"

He averted his attention to me and stood up.

"Do whatever you want," he simply said and left.

I knew something was hidden behind his words, but I just can't figure him out. That...or I was just too ignorant.


	4. Right Music

.-+-.

**My Last Dance**

Chapter 4:

_Right Music_

.-+-.

It's a usual winter day in Alice Academy. Four weeks to go before my big day! I still have a lot of things to decide upon. It's a good thing my seniors are here to help me. If not I wouldn't know what I should do. Most adults are busy with their own lives right now so I'm on my own to settle things. Mom's doing her part in planning for my party, but she lets me decide for everything else. She's teaching me how to stand up and live my life the way I like it. However, she still looks after me…she's my mother after all.

Currently, I'm on my way to Mr. Bear's cabin located in the Northern Woods. Misaki-senpai and Tsubasa-senpai are there waiting for me to further discuss the missing themes of my cotillion. As usual, I'm by myself for my boyfriend (who should be the one by my side because well…that's what all boyfriends do!) is nowhere to be found—again. He's been missing lately… I'm getting pretty worried; but knowing him, I shouldn't be.

"Oy, Mikan!"

My stare rose from the ground and it fell upon two people drinking tea and eating cookies in front of Mr. Bear's house. The brown little teddy bear looked at me with its emotionless eyes that sparkled as I approached. Instinctively, my fists were raised up in the air when Mr. Bear ran like crazy towards my direction. Then, he leapt 5 meters and dove like a missile that was headed at me. Though I anticipated its hands were curled into fists, I was wrong when I saw them open wide. I caught him as he fell in my arms like a stuffed toy—well, he is a stuffed toy but what the heck. I guess he really softened up to me now that I'm graduating, thank goodness!

With the little bear in my arms, I strode towards the table and let him jump down the ground. He swiftly ran back inside his cabin to do whatever soul-stuffed teddy bears do best. I sat beside Tsubasa-senpai who was watching us with a happy smile.

"Now that you're here we'll start the meeting!"

Misaki-senpai held out the folder I gave her. It was a list of many things that concerns my big party. My pink-haired senior coughed lightly to signal silence as she read out the next agenda.

"The next thing for you to decide is…" she paused, looked at me, and smiled before continuing, "the Right Song. Hmmm…exciting!"

"Songs?" I suddenly blurted. There were so many songs that I love listening to. This may be a hard thing for me to decide upon. Then, my thoughts suddenly wandered to a certain crimson-eyed guy who should be with me right this moment. My eyes darkened thoughtfully as I whispered, "Maybe I should consult him…"

"Go to the 3rd music room on the top floor of the southern high school building," Misaki-senpai suddenly said while sipping on her cup of tea.

"Eh—"

"It's at the end of the hallway of the north wing. You won't miss it," Tsubasa-senpai added with a wink.

My gaze traveled between my two seniors. Finally, I nodded with a sigh.

"Goodluck!" They chorused as I started to walk towards the high school building.

They looked like they were up to something…Oh well! No matter what it is, I won't be surprised anymore. During my 7 going 8 years of stay here in Alice Academy, I am honed not to be startled by weird stuff that is always happening in or out of the grounds on a day-to-day basis.

My steps echoed through the halls as I approached a great wooden double-door entrance. When I slightly opened the doors, a flowery scent that was accompanied with music greeted me. I lingered on the other side of the mysterious room, entranced by the sound that I recognized was produced by a piano and a violin.

"I think I've heard that melody before," I mused as I peeked further inside.

I saw two silhouettes by the windows; one was standing with an instrument tucked in its neck, held into place with hands and the other was seated in front of a grand piano.

"Umm…excuse me, I—"

As I entered, the person seated in front of the piano suddenly jumped out of an open window. Weird… I brushed the feeling of surprise off as I zoomed towards the remaining person in that room. My eyes widened when I saw a certain blonde-haired guy I know best.

"Ruka-pyon!"

"Sakura…?" He blinked twice before confirming my identity. "What are you doing here?"

"Misaki-senpai and Tsubasa-senpai said I'd come here," I replied as I walked towards the open window to see if the person that jumped earlier was still around. Seeing that no one was there, I turned to Ruka-pyon and asked, "Who was the person who jumped from the window just now?"

He opened his mouth, and paused. After the seconds ticked by he answered my question with a shrug and a brisk shake of his head. There was something weird about Ruka-pyon today…I just couldn't place my finger on it.

"Oh, where's Natsume?" I felt him stiffen at my question. Turning to his direction with confusion, I asked again. "Ruka-pyo—"

"He's been disappearing a lot lately. Not answering my messages or calls," said Ruka-pyon with concern furrowing his brow. He looked like something was up and has no idea what his best friend was doing.

"Psh…he's just making trouble again," I waved off his worry and smirked. "He's not worth your concern."

"Saku—"

"I didn't know you played the violin. What was that song you were playing?" He opened his mouth to say something but I ignored it and continued, "Let me guess…can you play it again?"

Without any further adieu, my angelic blonde Ruka-pyon placed the violin under his chin and began to play the melody that I had heard earlier although now it wasn't as beautiful compared to when it was accompanied by a piano. The piano's sound was somewhat melancholic, and so nostalgic that it crushed my heart…a bit. As the notes got closer to the chorus the song became familiar to my ears.

"T-That's…!"

"So Close by Jon McLaughlin," Ruka-pyon stated as he ended with a beautiful finale. "I was thinking…maybe you could use it for your cotillio—"

Before he could even finish his sentence, I embraced him tightly with my heart at my throat in excitement. I forgot all about the mysterious piano player in joy because I've finally found the perfect song for my birthday party!

"Of course I will! Thanks Ruka-pyon!" I ran towards the double-doors and looked back with a scintillating smile. "I'll tell the others about it! See you later!"

Upon closing the doors, I didn't hear his last words that were carried by the wind.

"I shouldn't be the one you should be thanking, Mikan…"


End file.
